A toi mon soleil
by Serleena
Summary: Une séquelle à ma fic précédente,L'alchimiste des éléments. Juste les sentiments d'Alphonse visàvis de Meileing. Enjoy and reviews !


**Voilà, une petite séquelle à mon Alchimitse des Eléments. Merci pour toutes les rewiews !**

* * *

Alphonse regarda pour la énième fois son réveil. Une heure du matin, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Oserait-il le faire ou non ? Il se posait cette question depuis qu'il s'était glissé sous sa couverture. Cette dernière était à présent rejetée au fond du lit. Al en mourait d'envie ... il fallait qu'il le fasse ou il allait finir par hurler de frustration. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait faire mal à ce point. Poussant son quarante douzième soupir, Al se décida à se lever, et à sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère depuis leur retour de l'autre monde.

Le couloir était désert, mais le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir où se rendre. Il marcha, sentant avec un certain soulagement la froideur du dallage sous ses pieds nus. Cela l'aidait à calmer son ardeur et surtout son excitation.

Mais lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, le dallage ne suffisait plus à le calmer.

Ses yeux avaient soif de sa vue, ses doigts brûlaient de la toucher, son nez de sentir son parfum si doux. Il tourna doucement la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sans un son. La lune baignait la chambre de sa clarté, lui permettant de la distinguer dans l'obscurité. Al hésita encore. Mais son ardeur fut la plus forte, et il entra, laissant la porte entrouverte. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit.

Il l'entendait respirer doucement, et devinait ses cheveux épars autour d'elle. Nul besoin de lumière pour qu'il la voie clairement. Son esprit suffisait pour ça.

Tiens, elle avait laissé une chaise près du lit. Parfait. Al la prit, et la posa près du lit aussi silencieusement que possible, et s'assit. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait qu'elle l'entende. Il avança une main vers son visage, incapable de se contrôler.

" _Je ne devrais pas ... si jamais elle se réveille je suis mort._"

Ses doigts touchaient déjà le satin de sa peau. Il parcourut son visage, qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'admirer chaque jour que Dieu fait. Sa main remonta vers ses sourcils fins, qu'il dessina du bout des doigts. Al ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la sensation exquise que lui procurait cette exploration nocturne.

Il arriva sur l'autre joue, et remonta vers le nez avant de contourner la bouche.

Ne pas les toucher ... autrement il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de l'embrasser qui l'étreignait depuis son arrivée il y a quinze jours. Al se rappela la première fois qu'il la vit. Il revoyait avec précision ses yeux verts luisant comme des pierres précieuses, exprimant une certaine inquiétude quant à savoir s'il allait bien. Il entendait le son de voix qui le faisait vibrer, le contact de sa main alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

Sa main tenait à présent des mèches rousses, qui glissaient entre ses doigts.

Il voyait très bien la cascade de feu autour de son visage, cascade dans laquelle il rêvait d'enfouir son visage. Il se pencha et respira le doux parfum féminin. Quelle ivresse !

Sa main descendit sur la gorge, la dessinant avec douceur. Puis descendit encore.

Al ouvrit les yeux. Non pas là ... trop risqué ... trop interdit ... pourtant son sang bouillonnant comme jamais l'incitait à poursuivre. Mais sa raison et surtout la peur qu'elle ne le découvre l'empêchèrent de le faire.

Les doigts remontèrent, pour se promener sur le bras au-dessus de sa tête. A nouveau le visage. Il sentit qu'il s'approchait des lèvres roses si tentantes. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il repensa au moment où elle lui avait sourit. Un sourire rien que pour lui. Al ressentit l'émoi qui l'avait prit à ce moment-là. Un mélange de bonheur et d'excitation. Délicieux.

La jeune fille soupira dans son sommeil, et il retira vivement sa main. Elle se retourna, lui offrant ses épaules dénudées par le débardeur qu'elle portait. Al sourit, et reprit son exploration. Il s'étonna de ne pas la réveiller. Mais il avait entendu dire que quand elle dormait, elle dormait pour de bon. Il se rendit à peine compte que sa main s'était glissée sous le débardeur. L'alchimiste effleurait son dos en frissonnant.

Il attrapa une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux roux, qu'il porta à son visage et embrassa. Ses doigts caressèrent ce visage tant aimé. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Aimer ... oui c'était bien ça. Il l'aimait. Intensément, passionnément. Lui qui s'était plaint de n'avoir pas connu l'amour quand il était coincé dans cette armure avait eu un véritable coup de foudre en découvrant la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de Mustang.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. Cet amour ensoleillait chacune de ses journées, il ne vivait que pour ça. Lui qui se pâmait dès qu'elle posait un doigt sur ses lèvres, rêvant d'en faire autant, ou quand il lui arrivait de détacher ses cheveux ... la beauté de sa crinière rousse libérée de ses attaches, retombant en cascade de feu sur ses épaules ...

Rien qu'en y repensant il se sentait défaillir. Al n'avait assisté à ce spectacle qu'une seule fois pour le moment, mais il se souvint qu'il avait manqué de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Il sourit à la pensée de l'expression de Meiling à ce moment-là, quand elle avait noté son air béat. Meiling ... combien de fois Ed l'avait entendu prononcer de nom dans son sommeil. Cela avait été la confirmation de ses soupçons : son petit frère était amoureux.

Oui il était amoureux, comme un fou, comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé en rêve pouvoir l'être. Al sentit son sang bouillir à nouveau, son cœur battait la chamade ... et dans un murmure il prononça les trois mots qu'il souhaitait tant lui dire encore et encore. Si seulement il osait ... mais elle le rendait muet la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient en mission qu'il parvenait à parler. Et encore, pas directement. Il fallait que son frère ou elle pose une question ou émette une idée pour qu'il se lance. Pourtant il lui faudrait trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui avouer sa flamme avant qu'un autre ne le fasse. Car il avait un rival. En la personne de Kain Fuery.

Un autre sentiment explosa dans son cœur. Celui de la jalousie, pratiquement aussi intense que son amour. Combien de fois Al avait-il eu envie de lui refaire le portrait chaque fois que le sergent accaparait son attention ! S'il s'écoutait parfois il le mettrait en pièces. Il chassa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns qu'il avait laissé repoussé à son retour. Assez pensé à l'autre idiot. Meiling bougea encore, et un reflet argenté attira son attention. Al reconnut la lame d'un poignard, un atamé caché sous l'oreiller.

Une peur innommable l'envahit. Voilà ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle le trouvait au pied de son lit ... Meiling avait hérité de son père une passion pour les armes blanches.

" _Je ferais mieux de partir._"

A cette idée tout son être protesta. Il voulait rester, il voulait se blottir contre elle, sentir sa peau sous ses mains, enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure. Mais c'était impossible. Il la voulait du plus profond de lui-même, de toutes ses fibres.

" Meiling, mon soleil ... mon tendre amour ... je t'aime à la folie mon ange." chuchota-t-il.

Seul un considérable effort de volonté lui permit se lever. Il remit la chaise en place, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la regarda une dernière fois, et sortit. Il regagna sa chambre en silence et se recoucha. Ses doigts avaient encore l'odeur de la jeune fille, qu'il respira avec volupté. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se sentait mieux d'un côté, ayant calmé son ardeur, mais d'un autre côté il sentait bien que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Sa soif d'elle semblait même encore plus forte. Pourtant il parvint à s'endormir, impatient que le jour se lève pour la voir à nouveau et étancher sa soif.


End file.
